The instant invention relates generally to sterilizers and more specifically it relates to a device for sterilizing and storing toothbrushes.
Numerous sterilizers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to radiate ultraviolet rays to destroy bacteria and fungi on various items placed thereion. For example, U.S. Pats. No. 2,554,156; 2,587,131 and 2,822,476 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.